


These Scars Remind Me

by Madquinn13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friend told to prepare my heart, Literally have just seen those Rabby scenes, Spoilers for Fallen, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby can't stop thinking about what Raven's last scars mean even years later, when everyone else has moved on and healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scars Remind Me

Abby looked down at her new wife’s arms. She was always conflicted when she saw them. A part of her saw them as a reminded that there wasn’t anything that Abby wouldn’t do for her, but another part knew that it was her fault they were there. It was her fault that Raven almost bled to death in front of her. She leaned down and kissed every millimetre of each scar.

“You’re up.” Raven yawned eyes barely open, but a small smile on her lips already forming.

“I love you so much Raven.” Abby brushed some hair away from the younger woman’s face.

“I love you too.” Raven pushed herself up to give Abby a proper kiss. “Bad dream again?”

“Bad memory.” Abby sighed. “I shouldn’t have allowed Jaha to look for the City of Light. None of that would have happened to you if it wasn’t for that one choice.”

“Hey, Abby we’ve been over this a thousand and one times. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t even Jaha’s. I mean it’s sad that we couldn’t help him, but even before the chip he was obsessed with it. Now he’s there forever.” Raven fully sat up. “It’s my fault you took it. I gave in completely to her and you were right there trying to save me from myself. But I gave up.”

“Thank God for Jasper.” Abby laughed.

“Thank God for Jasper.” Raven looked down at her scars, they were only two of many and it didn’t bother her nearly as much as others. She would cover them up for Abby’s sake but personally she got over the whole crazy computer bitch slit her wrists long ago. That was a different Raven. She has Abby now. When she couldn’t be strong Abby was there to be strong for her and vise versa. “I can wear sleeves to bed if it’ll make your dreams better.” Raven offered leaning her head onto Abby’s shoulder, she was trying to stay awake but it was hard.

“It’s fine. They remind me that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. I hope you know that.”

“You gave up your freedom and the rest of Arkiadia for me. I’m sorry you had to be the one to tell me what happened.”

“You weren’t you.” Abby smiled. “I don’t want you to worry about what A.L.I.E. made you do.” Abby started to rub Raven’s back, lying them both back down with Raven in her arms. “I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you never feel an ounce of pain again.”

Raven smiled and muttered a me too before falling back to sleep.

…

The next morning Clarke was there when Raven woke up.

“Hard night?” Clarke asked smiling at the mechanic.

“Just bad memories keeping me up.”

“I know the feeling.” Clarke gave a weak smile. “Is your only memory of Finn still his death?” Raven nodded. It sucked, but there wasn’t anything she could do to fix it, those cells were permanently damaged trying to get A.L.I.E. out for good. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, good thing he told you a few stories about us right?” She offered Clarke a smile before grabbing a drink for them.

“How’s Niylah and the baby?”

“Both fine. Sleeping for once. Jacob is killing us.”

“When did you come here?”

“Last night. I needed sleep. I got up four times but I was seeing stars.”

“Well you can always drop ‘em off at grandma’s.” Raven smiled.

“Yeah you planning on giving him an aunt or uncle?”

“Maybe, who knows what the future holds.” Raven sipped from her own cup. “But bring Jake around. I know your mom will love it. She was telling me last night how much she misses him.”

“You two were over yesterday.” Clarke laughed.

“Well he’s loveable and adorable. I miss him the second we don’t see him.”

“So have your own.”

“Yeah but I can give Jake back when he’s fussy or smelly, I don’t think Abby will like if I keep passing our baby back to her constantly when it’s smelly or fussy.”

“Well you could just say your leg is bugging you.”

“Then she will come up with one hundred and one things to help me with it and if she doesn’t see me do them three times a day I get lectured.” Raven explained. “You’re lucky Niylah is easy to please.”

“She isn’t easy to please, she didn’t recognize me not covered in dirt.”

“Well she clearly likes her girls dirty.” Raven laughed at her own joke. Seconds later Abby appeared out of the bedroom.

“What’s funny?” She asked yawning, kissing Raven’s cheek and the top of Clarke’s head.

“Just laughing because Clarke’s wife prefers her covered in dirt and grime.”

“I didn’t say that. She just wasn’t use to seeing me clean.” Clarke pouted.

“Where’s Jake?” Abby asked taking Raven’s drink.

“Finally asleep.”

“So why are you here? You come here and don’t bring my grandson.”

“She’s sleeping and leaving her wife to take care of their colic baby.” Raven smirked.

“Clarke I raised you better, if you and Niylah want a night off we are more than happy to take care of him. Right Raven?”

“Of course. I said the same thing to her before you woke.” Raven grinned.

* * *

 

Raven watched Abby sleeping on the couch, baby Jake in her arms and it made everything worth it. All the crap with the mountain men and getting to the ground. Even A.L.I.E. it was all worth it.

If she knew that this would be her life later on, she’d go back to her younger self, moments before taking the key and tell her that her life was going to be so much better, yeah her leg would bug her but if she listened to Abby it would get easier to deal with.

That was the main lesson she learnt from it all. Dr. Abby Griffin was correct. She was always right.

It was a lesson Clarke was still learning, or at least ignoring to learn.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked apparently not as asleep as Raven thought. 

"Thinking." 

"What about?"

"I wouldn't object to having our own baby around all the time."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." Raven smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me all those years ago. For giving up everything for me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Abby smiled. "Well maybe not everything."

"If it cost you Clarke and Jake then no way are you too. He goes before everything." 

"He is that cute isn't he?"


End file.
